


Hiking for Fun?

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Camping, Challenge Response, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Confused Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Gen, Happy Winchesters (Supernatural), Hiking, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Written as a Fill for this fun prompt in the spn_bigpretzel Summer of Fun Comment Fic Challenge – Sam talks Dean into going for a weekend hike.





	Hiking for Fun?

**Author's Note:**

> Please join in the comment fic fun here - https://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/1260957.html
> 
> Disclaimer: Just using the boys for fun (now ain’t that wishful thinking?)

“You want us to do what?” Dean asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
“Go hiking. This weekend.” Sam responded patiently.  
“Hiking. Like in the woods?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Just hiking?”  
“Yes,” Sam was getting exasperated. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine.” Dean scowled. “So, it’s not a hunt?”  
“No, it’s not a hunt. Just for fun.”  
“Look, running is what you do when you’re being chased, and hiking through woods is what you do when hunting some fugly-assed monster,” Dean replied. “Neither of these things are fun, Sammy.”  
“I just thought it would be nice to be in the woods enjoying nature rather than hunting a wendigo or something,” Sam sighed, looking downcast. “But if you don’t want to, I’ll cancel the reservation.”  
“Reservation?” Dean felt confused again. “As in, no sleeping in tents?”  
“Well, we’ll be sleeping in a tent, but it’s already set up, we don’t have to carry it.”  
“And this tent, will it have those little camp beds? No sleeping on the floor?”  
“Yes, it has two beds, and a shower block, so no peeing in the bushes.”   
“Okay, then.” Dean nodded.  
“You don’t look exactly pleased about it.”  
“I’m willing to give it a try, Sammy. Don’t expect me to be friggin’ ecstatic about it.”   
“I think you’ll like it. In fact, I’m sure you will,” Sam grinned and held up a bag of M&M’s. “I’ve even got you provisions.”  
Dean smiled. “You should’ve led with that!” 

The next day Dean reluctantly left Baby in the designated parking area and trudged off into the woodland with Sam beside him. It was a beautiful late-summer morning, with a clear blue sky and a slight chill in the air. By the time they stopped for their first break in a clearing on a ridge overlooking a lake in the distance, it had grown warmer and Dean stripped off his plaid shirt, tying it round his waist. They drank some water, while Sam ate an apple and Dean ate half of the bag of M&Ms.  
“Nice view,” Sam said.  
“Yeah, kinda nice,” Dean agreed. “Are we heading to the lake? It’d be great to swim in there.”  
“Yeah, it’s about another four hours, downhill luckily.”  
“Hold your horses…if we gotta hike four hours down to the lake, we’ll have to climb back up on the way outta here.”  
“Well, yeah…”  
“Peachy.” Dean grumbled.   
“It’s not a steep hill, it’s a slow descent and ascent. I’m sure you’ll manage, Princess.”  
“I’ll manage just fine, thank you, Mr Grizzly-freakin’ Adams.” 

Some time later, Dean stopped trudging and started to look around the woods at the majestic trees, at the bushes forming the undergrowth, at the blue sky above them. He started listening to the sound of the wind in the trees and the birds singing. He sighed in contentment; he’d never admit it to Sam, but it was kinda nice to be out here without having to be hyper vigilant for some sight or sound of a monster. Of course, that didn’t mean he’d dropped his guard completely; you never knew what might be lurking in the woods.   
However, Dean laughed when a wood pigeon flew out of a nearby bush, startling both him and Sam.   
“That bird’s lucky I didn’t shoot it!” Dean chuckled.   
“You’d never shoot a bird. Not unless it decorated your Baby in white.”  
“Very true, damned winged rats.” Dean grumbled. “Hey Sam, do you ever wish we’d kept The Colonel with us, instead of consigning him to a life of vegan dog food?”  
“Yeah, sometimes. You know I’ve always wanted a dog. But as you said at the time, our lifestyle’s not suited to having a dog.  
“True, but he was so cool,” Dean sighed, “he’d love this.”  
“I’m sure he gets lots of walks.”  
“Yeah.” Dean sighed again, then grinned, “C’mon, Grizzly, last one in the lake buys the beer for the next month!”

By the time they got to the campsite, it was early evening but still warm, and they were both hot and sweaty.  
“Let’s check in, then we can have a swim before dinner.” Sam suggested.  
Dean was still looking around in amazement. The tents were large and there were about twenty of them scattered along the shoreline. There were two other tents, one bearing the sign ‘Showers and WC’ and the other ‘Canteen’. The smell of cooking drifted from a large barbeque next to the canteen tent, where a guy in an apron was flipping burgers and sausages.  
“Wow, Sammy, are we glamping?” Dean asked.  
“Not quite,” Sam grinned, “but it’s better than basic camping, isn’t it?”   
“Damn straight!”  
They were shown to their tent by a friendly young woman named Debbie, who gave them a brief run down of where things were and when meals were served. Once she’d gone, they decided to forego unpacking, just stripping down to their boxers and t-shirts to brave the lake.   
It was cold in the water, taking their breath away and making them shiver until their bodies acclimatized. Dean briefly thought back to another time they’d dived into a lake, but that was to rescue a kid from a ghost. And it had been much colder. This was so much better; it was refreshing after their long hike and it was nice to float on his back, looking up at the bright blue sky. It would be getting dark soon, so they kept their swim short and headed to their tent to dry off and change for dinner. 

Sitting outside their tent, with a beer in one hand and a burger in the other, Dean glanced over at Sam.  
“Hey, Sammy, thanks,” he said, blushing a little like he always did if he had to say thank you or sorry.   
“What for?” Sam replied, knowing full well what he meant.  
“For this. It’s great. It’s what we needed.” Dean smiled.   
“You’re welcome.” Sam smiled back. “Does this mean you won’t grumble on the way back up the track tomorrow?  
“I never grumble, Sam, I just point out the truth of a situation. But I won’t,” Dean vowed, “mainly ’cause I think we should stay another day,”  
“Good idea,” Sam tried to hide his triumphant grin. “I knew you’d love it if you gave it a chance,”  
“Nah, I still hate hiking, but I love pie and they’re getting some in for dessert tomorrow…”


End file.
